Feels Like Love
by Mytheye
Summary: Atlanta wants to love him, but it will never happen, will it? AxA drabble.


**Well here it is! My first ATTEMPT at a story!**

**It's just a quick Archie and Atlanta drabble, I adore them as a couple, and I LOVE Class of the Titans, so I thought this would be a good start!**

****DUDE. I DON'T OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS. I WISH, BUT NO, ALL RIGHTS GO TO NELVANA WHEN IT COMES TO CHRACTERS AND SUCH*****

She didn't remember much that happened. She just remembered waking up in the secret wing of Olympia High, in a strange white bed. Her shoulder hurt a lot, and she came to the conclusion she had hurt it badly when she saw the garbage can filled with bloodied bandages and empty glass bottles, which once looked like they held slaves. But as she slowly looked to her right, she saw her purple haired best friend, asleep on a nearby chair, and her memories flooded back to her…

It was happening. They were about to beat Cronus.

Atlanta pointed her wrist crossbow at the wicked god, and fired as many times as she could at him, directing his attention away from a fallen Theresa, who was now being helped up by Jay. She never got it. Why did they have to have such a fantastic relationship? But she wasn't jealous, no, she was way past jealous.

When they kissed on the beach, she felt a streak through her heart. Why couldn't it be Archie holding her in his arms? His strong, toned arms that she had spent hours studying. She wished they had kissed with such passion. But that would never happen. Archie was everything she had ever wanted, not from the beginning, but for a long time. He was funny, kind, a great warrior, handsome… No, he would never fall for her. He was amazing, and she, she was just Atlanta.

A cry of pain from Cronus shot her back into reality. Running at him, she attempted to trip him, but somehow, she lost her footing, and just before the golden blade of the scythe slit her throat, something pushed her out of the way. She opened her eyes to see Archie on top of her, in a very… uncomfortable… position. Well, for Archie at least she thought.

"Your welcome" Archie said smugly, smile spreading across his face, but it wasn't long till Atlanta returned the favor, rolling them to the side as the god shot a stream of fire at them. Atlanta was then on top of Archie, which made one too many thoughts shoot through her head, but they just smiled at each other, before jumping up and running to opposite sides of the room, starting to circle Cronus with the rest of the team, following Jay's lead.

"It's over Cronus!" Jay yelled. "Give up now! There is no escape!" The two men locked eyes, like wolves in a fight for dominance.

"Oh, I do believe it is Jay…" he sneered, as he opened a black portal. "See you another time!" and then he was gone, but just before the portal closed, a scythe shot out of the darkness, and hit Atlanta across the shoulder…

Everything started to fade in and out. From flashes of unconsciousness, to hearing screams from her fellow teammates and a then a soft thud as she hit the ground. But she remembered one last thing. It was Archie. He ran to her, to find her gasping for air, blood pooling quickly beneath her shoulder. He held her close to his chest, cheek nestling into her soft red hair, tears rolling down his cheek. As she opened her eyes, he bent down, almost brushing her face, and he told her

"Atlanta, you can't die, because if you die, I have no reason to live. I might as well sacrifice myself to the gods, so please Atlanta, if you love me as much as I love you, which I really hope you do, please, stay with me…"

And so she did.

"Everyone! She's awake!" Archie yelled. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Archie…" Atlanta whispered as he started to pace towards her, "Archie, did you, did you really mean all those things? You really, you really love me?"

"Lanta, of course I did, I mean, I care about you more than you could ever imagine. I really truly do. It was never the team that kept me going in all those hard times. It was you Atlanta. It was always you. You kept me strong when I wanted to let go of everything. I really do love you Atlanta. Honest to the gods."

And with that final glance, they both knew what was happening, and their lips met. Sparks shot through Atlanta's mind as she thought to herself…

"_So this is what love feels like…"_

**Hope you liked it! Please feel free to review, I love constructive criticism! **

**Keep your minds full of imagination and your pens full of ink.**

_**Mytheye**_


End file.
